In Fields of Flowers
by Jaded Lemon Panda
Summary: Language of the flowers, we invite you to understand the mystery and thrill behind translating the long lost language of the flowers. Fourth Bloom is up, R&R.
1. Wilted

Well, oh well, look at what we have here. As you know, I'm Jaded Lemon Panda, also known as Ilsa to the wonderful and biting prone Lonely Kitty LK who's also known as Flowers to me. She inspired this story for me. It'll become chapter, until I feel like it's complete. I hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

It was the end of a long winded mission. Allen Walker scanned the fields if any remains of Akuma were left, they were just as bad as normal pollutants or nuclear waste. If their blood seeped into the ground it would leave an acidic effect on the already sad field. While destroying the Akuma, the white haired hero also had to extract the innocence from the source, which happened to be the field of blooming flowers itself.

Fluttering sounded behind the exorcist's shoulder. Tincampy was flitting behind a silver adorned shoulder, a flower in it's mouth. Gloved hands reached out and gently pried the flower from the golden golem's mouth.

It was a daisy.

_Daisy; Innocence._

But it was wilted from lack of the rich nutrients of the glowing green innocence in his black coats pocket.

Downwards there was a lake, and after Allen was finished with his Akuma clean up he went to the lake and dropped the dead daisy into the sea of Milfoil infested water.

_Milfoil; War._

**Wilted Daisy; Broken Innocence. **

Is that what becomes of war?

* * *

This was a bittersweet Allen and Tim fic. Cute, right? R&R please. Even though I don't know what that means.

Jaded Lemon Panda.


	2. Lotus

Language of Flowers! Yaaay! An update from forever! Haha. Well, this is Kanda + an OC. Non Pairing though. Poor Lotus boy! But we love him anyway. Speaking of which, friends say that I look like Kanda myself (cough) Che! Teehee. Onwards with the story.

* * *

Peace. Silence. Serenity. Zen.

Kanda achieved this through meditating in his room. It was barren, everything was impersonal in the room except the lotus in the hourglass. That was Kanda's only prized possession. The Mugen was nice and all, but in the end it only served to protect the exorcist, nothing more, nothing less.

The Japanese exorcist was in a criss-cross position on the ground, his hands resting on his knee's, each finger in perfect proportion with each other. Also known as the Lotus position. With so much in common with Lotus, someone in the Black Order must think it's suspicious, right?

Wrong.

Nobody dared to go inside Kanda's room at all. No matter how flowery the boy could be, he was to be feared and respected. That was it. Except one person. And no, it's not Lavi. It was your very own, Lyfe. Lyfe was quiet, oh yes she was. Even though she had a voice projecting innocence, all she would do while talking was mumble. Not that she talked much at all, that is. Turns out, quiet and violent get along well with each other. Lyfe didn't like to be alone much, and Kanda didn't liked to be bothered much, so they just hung out like that.

Until one day that is.

".. Mm. Kanda-san?"

Ear twitch.

"… Hn?"

Figet.

"The lotus…"

Stiffen.

"What about it?"

"The meaning of it means to wield mystery or truth."

Relax.

"… Che, so what of it."

Smile.

"It fits you."

"…. Che."

* * *

Cute, right? Somewhat philosophical. I love Lyfe so much. Tee hee. By the way, the end might have been confusing. Kanda was the one who ear twitched, stiffened, and relaxed. Lyfe was the one who smiled and fidgeted. R&R kids!


	3. Artificial

Welll, here's another Bloom. All due to rereading D.Gray man. Allen looked so much more feminine back then. x) Teehee. So here's another bloom.

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned D.Gray Man. But I don't, so :x**

* * *

_**It was a very soft song. It was a sad song, like artificial flowers. **_

_But… What flower? _

Allen Walker awoken from his daydream. He had flashed back to his first mission, the mission of the singing innocence doll; Lala. He had remembered that song. That very soft song. The last one before Death. But strangely, he could hear it now. Echoing, echoing, like a whisper carried down the halls. Allen quickly got up, surprised at the familiar sound. Silently, he pattered through the halls of the Order, as if a large noise would scare the song away.

The voice stopped.

Soon after, the savior of destroyers came to Kanda's meditation spot. Rested on one of the sitting pillows, a single pink carnation.

**Pink Carnation - I'll never forget you.**

Sadness welled in the Exorcist's heart. But, how could of this flower been here? The only person who meditates here was Kanda (little did Walker know Lenalee.) and he didn't seem like that sympathetic person, nor would he sing like that. The voice belonged to a girl (of course, that would suit Kanda.).

Once again, Allen found himself lost and wandering. But he then wondered, what ever happened to Lala's innocence? In no rush, Allen requested to visit Hevlaska, and he did just that. Hevlaska replied that not soon after Allen came back with the innocence it started resonating inside of her and it now belonged to one of the Exorcists in the tower.

_So that explains it. So, I just have to find that one Exorcist._

In the process of his thinking he had bumped into no other than Noise Marie.

"Oh! I'm sorry Marie. I was paying attention."

"No, it's quite alright, I wasn't either.

"Really now? Uh, so what were you doing?"

"I keep on hearing Lacrimosa throughout the Tower. I figured to find the source of the song."

"Lacrimosa . . . ? Is that Lala's Lullaby?"

"Lala?"

_Lacrimosa dies illa_

_(Tearful on that day)_

"There it is again!" Allen cried out. "Yes, I can hear it. Maybe if you don't shout, I can hear it better," Marie said. "Ah, yes," embarrassingly he replied. Both exorcists arrived to the middle of one of the hallways finding a Helenium flower on the ground.

**Helenium - Tears**

"What's with all these flowers?" Allen asked confusedly. "There were more?" inquired Marie. "Yes, there was a pink carnation too. Not to mention, all these flowers are fake." Marie hummed in thought, "In Victorian years, people used flowers to communicate their way around."

_Qua resurget ex favilla_

_Judicandus homo rues_

_Hic ergo parce, Dues:_

_Pie Jesu Domine_

_(On which will rise from the ashes_

_Guilty man for judgment_

_Have mercy, O God, on this person_

_Compassionate, O Lord Jesus.)_

The last flower was placed down gently on the gate of the cemetery room of the Order. A single Sweet Pea.

**Sweet Pea - Thank you, and goodbye. It was fun being with you.**

"You know, I always thought it was you."

Quickly she turned around, sighting the other two Exoricists. "Oh, Marie." She said quietly, running up to the large man and clinging onto him like a baby monkey. "My innocence started to hurt, and I sang." She said, in a baby like tone. "Of course, today was the day that Guzol died," murmured Allen. "Guzol? That's the name of the man in my dreams?" asked the girl, turning her head to Allen.

"Yes... **Lyfe**."

* * *

WHOOT. THREE PAGES. Surprisingly and creepily, Lyfe's name appeared on the last page of all things. .. Strange. But yes, that was Lyfe's innocence backstory. She had Lala's innocence. Speaking of which, Lala's song is called Lacrimosa. Such a sad lullaby ;w;

R&R please x)


	4. Marigold

Let go. Let it go.

Allen Walker was laid on his bed, one of his legs propped up in an uncomfortable position, the other down on the springy cotton, face crumpled with a grimace. His white shirt was on the floor, crumpled in a mess along with his black pants. Boxer adorned Allen Walker on the bed. A golden snitch- or actually golem - was fluttering lazily around the dark room. A gruesome nightmare had awaked the white haired boy from silent dreams. Mana, as he had been for countless times before, had tainted the star speckled night with terror.

He didn't understand why the Earl had to put people in so much pain. Turn them into Akuma, for one, and then kill their loved ones – or attempted too at least, the exorcists were there to stand in the way. A sigh elicited from his soft lips, a warm puff smoking from his mouth due to the cold. It didn't help that he was covered in a sheen of cold sweat either. A shiver trembled through his almost naked body. Timcanpy swooped down on pale flesh and settled its golden wings. A withered red hand reached and petted the golem.

Timcanpy really had a beautiful color to him. Kind of like a Marigold. Despair. Another sigh. Timcanpy didn't seem to bring despair to anybody. As if to retort to Allen for thinking such negative things of itself, Tim bit the red digits. The exorcist pulled his hand quickly, without noise, just a wince. "Tim, that hurt," he said softly, flicking the thing off his chest.

Okay, maybe he did bring a bit despair to his hand. But that was it right? Tim was harmless. No matter what despair he might bring. "From now on, I'll call you Mari. Ha!" A clownish grin graced those pale lips. "Mariii, my little despair flower golem! You're awful, I love you!" Allen burst out laughing.

\\

Tragedies can end happily.

**A/N: **Well, that was an update from forever. D;

(LK- LUDO…)


End file.
